


New Arrival

by Mercstouch16



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercstouch16/pseuds/Mercstouch16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyson Rios is left to take care of his infant daughter, Nala, and Elliot decides it's a two-man job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrival

Tyson Rios warily lowered his three-week-old daughter into her crib, careful not to stir her from her sleep. After two and a half hours of rocking and shushing the wailing child, he had finally gotten her to doze off. With a sigh of relief, he pulled the small blanket up over her and gently stroked her tiny hand. As he turned leave, the phone rang boisterously from downstairs, making him cringe. Small whimpers from the crib soon became shrieking squalls.

"No no, baby. It's okay. Dammit," Rios said as he scooped Nala into his arms.

He continued to shush her as he briskly made his way down the stairs and toward the kitchen, wanting to silence the blaring phone. He yanked it from the adapter and growled when he read the caller I.D.

"Salem, you fuck," Rios answered.

"Afternoon to you too, asshole," the other replied with laugh.

"Hey, that movie came out today. You know, that really cool one where the guy does that flip over the helicopter and shit in the commercial? I'm on my way to pick you up, so-"

"Elliot," Rios interrupted. "It's Saturday."

"I know. Perfect movie day. Move your ass, tubby. Don't make us late. Could you quiet that kid down. I can barely hear you."

"That kid," Rios said irritably. "Was asleep until your dumb ass decided to call. Anyway, today's Saturday, so I'm watching Nala for Sam so she can go out with the girls."

"Oh," Salem said. "My bad, bro."

Rios rolled his eyes. "S'okay, Ellie."

"So, I can still come over?"

"Yeah. I could use some help. She's a handful."

"Sweet," Salem answered excitedly. "I only got to see Nala, like, once. And she looked like an alien."

Rios smiled. "Yeah, she's starting to get cuter, except for all the crying. Driving me crazy."

"Don't worry, man," Salem said with a chuckle. "I'll be there in five."

About forty five minutes later, the deadbolt clicked and Salem entered the home, carrying a full shopping bag. His wide grin tuned into a nervous smile when Rios stood glaring at him, Nala cooing in his arms.

"Five minutes my ass."

"Sorry, big guy," Salem said with a nervous laugh. "Just wanted to pick up a few things before I came over. Got some pretty sweet baby stuff."

Rios scoffed, the turned to head back to the living room.

"Whatever," he grumbled. "Just be happy I finally got her to quiet down."

Salem happily followed behind him and set the bag down by the couch where Rios laid Nala on her blanket. The younger man beamed as he peered down at the small girl.

"Jesus, she's really growing," he marveled. "Last time I saw her, she could fit in my hand."

Rios chuckled lightly, amused by his partner's fascination.

"Yeah, and she's gonna get bigger pretty fast with the way she's eating. Hey, you wanna feed her?"

"What?" Salem asked confusedly.

"Feed her, Elliot. Do you want to or not?"

"Like, with a bottle and everything?"

"Uh, yeah," Rios chortled as he stood up from the couch. "Pick her up and I'll get a bottle out of the fridge."

"Uh," Salem muttered. "Maybe you should pick her up. I don't wanna hurt her or anything."

"You're not gonna hurt her, Flaco," Rios reassured.

When Salem didn't move to hold the baby, Rios sighed and lifted her off the couch, the blanket still wrapped around her small frame.

"Here, just sit back and I'll set her down in your arms, okay?" Salem hesitated before resting his back against the arm rest of the couch. He awkwardly held open his arms, and looked up at the big soldier diffidently.

"This okay?"

"Just fine, El," Rios said with smile. "Just make sure you support her head, okay? Don't worry, s'not rocket science, man."

Salem nodded, then Rios carefully eased Nala into his arms. The younger swallowed hard when the other released her, leaving the infant in his care.

"I doin' it right?"

"Yeah, man. Told you it wasn't hard."

Salem grinned as Nala settled comfortably in the crook of his arm.

"You okay like that?" Rios asked.

Salem nodded, keeping his eyes glued to the infant. "Yeah, bro. I'm good."

"Okay then. I'll get her a bottle."

Rios disappeared into the kitchen and returned shortly after with a freshly prepared bottle of formula in his large, callused hand, and sat down on the couch in front of his friend's crossed legs.

"Shit, Tyse," Salem breathed. "I mean, look at her fingernails. She's so small."

"Yeah," Rios answered. "How did somethin' so cute come from an ugly fucker like you," he joked.

"I'd punch you, but you're holding my daughter," Rios replied with a laugh. "I guess that makes you her uncle, you know?"

Salem bit his lip and gave a half-hearted grin. "Yeah. Uncle Salem, I guess."

"Kids don't call their uncles by their last name, Elliot."

"Well, how the hell am I 'sposed to know?" Salem retorted, snatching the bottle from the other man. "Never had a niece before."

"How 'bout Uncle Ellie, huh?" Rios suggested.

"Don't need anyone else callin' me a girl name. So, do I just hand it to her, or..."

Rios chuckled and guided the bottle held in Salem's hand to the baby's mouth. Nala immediately placed her small hands on the sides of the bottle and began suckling at the formula. Salem beamed when she gripped his pinkie tightly in her hand as she ate.

"I think she likes you," Rios said with a smile. He pulled the full shopping bag Salem brought onto his lap, then began emptying it of its contents and laying the items on the coffee table.

"Hey, she'll love this," he said, placing a plush stuffed dog on the table. "You didn't have to get all this stuff, Ellie."

Salem shrugged. "I wanted to. It was either baby shit or booze, you know."

"Can't even walk yet and you're spoiling her," Rios said.

"Oh, hey, you check out that sweet diaper bag?" Rios gave him a questioning look, then dug through the shopping bag. He grinned from ear to ear as he pulled out the camouflage diaper bag, complete with a black shoulder strap, orange zippers, and an orange dragon design over the front pocket.

"What do ya think?" Salem asked, studying his friend's reaction closely.

"It's great, man," Rios answered with a chuckle. "Really. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," the other said, happy the older man enjoyed the gift. "Hated seeing ya have to carry that pink shit around. Just plain undignified."

Rios grinned, then nodded to the baby in the other's arms. "Looks like she's done."

Salem looked down at Nala, who had already finished off the last of the milk. He handed the bottle off to Rios, who then placed it on the coffee table with the rest of his daughter's things. The child still held tightly to Salem's pinkie finger and pulled it into her mouth.

"Ew," he said with a laugh. "Feels weird."

"You don't have to let her chew on you if you don't want to," Rios advised. "I can give her a pacifier or something."

"No, bro. It's cool. What's she doin'?" he asked when Nala reached her arm up toward his face and giggled.

"She just wants to touch you," Rios explained. "You're new and she's exploring. It's what babies do."

"Oh," Salem replied sheepishly. He leaned his head forward, allowing Nala to run her tiny fingers over his cheeks and gently pinch the tip of his nose. A wide smile spread across his lips and he began scrunching up his face and cooing, making Nala giggle madly.

"She likes my face."

"Yeah," Rios agreed, enjoying watching the two interact.

"Can't blame her. All the ladies do."

The bigger man laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, whatever Casanova. Just watch your hair. She'll pull like I don't know what."

"Again, the ladies can't help themselves."

"Could you not say sexually explicit things while holding my baby?"

"Sorry, Tyse," he said. "She's just so little. How could she-"

He stopped as Nala grabbed a fistful of his bangs and ran the hairs through her fingers.

"See, bro. She can't hurt me."

"I tried to warn you."

"Yeah, yeah," Salem grumbled. "You wouldn't hurt your Uncle Elliot, would you, kiddo. Nah, you're just a little- OW! Shit!"

Rios howled in laughter as he watched the younger man try to gently pry his daughter's hands off of his hair, cursing silently the whole time.

"Need some help, Ellie?"

"What? No, no. It's fine. Everything's fine. Just a little tug. No big- Oh, fuck. Tyse, help. Help me. Please, Tyse. Shit, this hurts."

Rios began laughing again, almost in tears. "Hold still a sec," he said as he gingerly pulled Salem's dark hair free of his daughter's grip. The younger man breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at the baby, a tinge of uncertainty and fear in his eyes.

"Still wanna hold her?" Rios asked.

"Yeah, we just won't play with hair anymore. Damn, she's cute. Tough, but cute."

"Lot like her mom," Rios added. "I gotta admit, El, this whole thing scares me shitless. Being a dad, I mean."

"What are you talkin' about?" Salem asked. "You're probably the most qualified guy for the job. Ain't nobody's gonna mess with this little girl, or someone'll have to answer to Tyson Rios."

"I just don't know, man. I don't wanna be like my old man," Rios muttered. "I wanna be in her life, you know? With our lifestyle, I think that might be a little hard. I mean, I missed her being born, Elliot. We were on some job in Somalia. What else am I gonna have to miss because of a job?"

Salem swallowed hard, then ran his finger gently over Nala's soft cheek. "You're not gonna be a bad dad, okay? I know about bad dads. Had the worst. Unless you end up like my old man, I think you're a fuckin' success."

"I just love her, you know?" Rios continued. "At first, I was scared how all this was going to affect me, how it would anchor me down, but now all I can think about is giving her the best."

Salem chuckled. "And you're worrying about being a bad father because? Think of it this way, Tyse. You've kept my skinny ass alive for, fuck, I don't know how long. A baby shouldn't be any harder. And you've got Samantha. And there's me, too. I'm always here. I got your six."

"You do, don't you?" Rios said with a small smile. "Ellie, if anything ever happens to me-"

"Nothin's gonna happen to ya, big guy. Like I said, I got your six."

"Just hear me out," Rios insisted. "If anything happens to me, you'll take care of 'em, right? You'll make sure they have everything they need?"

Salem sighed, and nodded solemnly. "Yeah, sure Tyse. Whatever you say."

"Thanks, man."

"Jesus, what is that smell?" Salem asked disgustedly. "Is- is that her? Christ, take her. I ain't dealin' with baby shit."

Rios bursted into laughter, watching through watering eyes as Salem fumbled with Nala, wanting to be gentle yet hand her off as soon as possible. The big man took the baby into his arms and headed upstairs to change her, his booming laugh still audible to Salem from the floor below.


End file.
